


The Misadventures of Kagome's Cat

by ginnekomiko



Series: The Misadventures of Kagome's Cat [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random stories about Buyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ballad of Buyo

“Hey, sis? Do you think if we ask her nicely, Mom will let us get a dog?” Souta asked.

Buyo froze from doing his daily rounds. He sat in front of the door that led to the living room and listened.

“What do you want a dog for?” Kagome responded. “We already have a pet, remember? What’s wrong with  Buyo?”

“Well, Buyo’s great and all, but he’s gotten kind of fat and he’s not the most affectionate pet,” Souta said uneasily. “Besides, wouldn’t you feel better knowing there was a big, brave dog around to protect us all at night?”

 Buyo’s ears twitched.

 Wait, FAT? Did the boy just call him FAT? It was the boy who fed him scraps from under the table!

 Though, he liked table scraps….

Maybe if he sat on him!

….That would _prove_ he was fat!

Buyo hung his head.

Wait, there was another way!

Plan B! Be affectionate!

Buyo remembered it was the girl who had picked him out from the other kittens. The girl had soft hands and always spoke to him in a gentle voice. She always saved him from the weird man who always smelled like dogs.

Wait, was THAT going to be his replacement? The girl liked that boy! He was DOOMED~!

Hang in there, Buyo! This battle wasn’t over yet! He just had to make sure the girl loved him more! He could do this!

“Um, sis? Buyo seems _really_ into getting your attention.”

Kagome paused. Buyo was going around and around in circles. Each time he circled around, he rubbed his head on her leg.

“What’s up, Buyo? Did Gramps give you that mystic catnip again?” Kagome asked as she picked him up.

Buyo glared at Kagome.

NO! Foolish girl! Love me!

He settled in her lap.

“Who’s a good kitty?” Kagome asked. Her hand wavered in the air. She was going to pet him! He knew it!

“Kagome! InuYasha just came through the well!” the lady called.

“Oh, coming!” Kagome said. “Off, Buyo!”

NO~!

He would not stand for this! He would face his replacement in an epic duel to the death!  
*

“Kagome, what is going on with your cat today?” InuYasha asked. “He seems very attached to my head.”

“I think Gramps gave him some of that mystic cat nip again. He’s been acting strange all day,” Kagome remarked. “Now, now, Buyo. Calm down and stop biting InuYasha’s head!”

No! Foolish girl! He would never lose to this man who smelled like dogs!

“Kagome, it’s obvious this cat is possessed,” InuYasha cricked his claws.

“Sit!” she cried. She grabbed onto him, despite his weight and carried him up the stairs into her room.

Foolish man who smelled like dogs! The day was his!

 “Don’t worry, Buyo, I won’t let him get you,” she whispered in her kind voice.

 Buyo curled up on the girl’s bed. The boy could have his dog. He liked things fine just the way they were.


	2. The Cat Toll Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buyo's got it made.

His house was bit strange, but his people were nice.

They always gave him treats and attention when he asked for it.

If they didn’t, he’d simply lie in their path and spread out so that he blocked their exit.

“Buyo!”

If they wanted to pass, they had to pet him.

He wouldn’t budge otherwise.

The only one he hadn’t managed to fool was that strange man who smelled of dogs that his girl sometimes brought over.

“Kagome, what’s up with your cat?” the strange man asked.

His girl grinned. “Oh, Buyo’s just lonely and wants so attention. Don’t you, boy? Who’s a good kitty?”

His girl had very soft hands, he always sought her attention.

The strange man who smelled of dogs reached over towards him.

“What do you see in this thing, Kagome? He’s fat and looks to be completely useless in combat.”

Useless in combat?

As if.

All it took was one quick swipe of his claws for the strange man who smelled of dogs to cease handling him.

“Gah, you’re stupid cat just scratched me!”

“Aww, who’s my brave kitty?” his girl said. “Good Buyo!”

He got lots of love for that move. She rubbed his ears.

“Don’t praise him for doing something like that!” the strange man said.

 He settled into her lap and stretched himself out. If the strange man who smelled of dogs wanted to get anywhere near his girl, he’d have to get past him first.


	3. Prove It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buyo is kind of evil.

“INUYASHA!”  
  
Buyo’s ears perked up. He got up from the floor and looked out the window. His girl was confronting the strange man who smelled of dogs.  
  
“I said I wasn’t the one who ruined your bag!”  
  
“If you didn’t than who did?” his girl asked.  
  
“Maybe it was your cat? He has claws! Did you ever think of that, Kagome?”  
  
Buyo paused. Had the strange man who smelled of dogs figured out his master plan?  
  
“Don’t blame my cat!” she said.  
  
“But his scent is all over that bag!”  
  
“It’s my school bag. He sleeps on it!”  
  
Buyo grinned. His alibi was perfect!  
  
“I’m telling you it was the cat! Kagome, wait!”  
  
She slammed the door of the house behind her. Buyo hopped down from the windowsill and rubbed against her legs.  
  
“There’s my good kitty!” she said as she picked him up. “Can you believe him, Buyo? He ruined a perfectly good bag!”  
  
Buyo rubbed against her face. This round was his!


	4. The Cat and the Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buyo vs. Duck Round 1.

Buyo sat very still. His tail twitched back and forth with anticipation. A water fowl was flying overhead.  
  
Land! You stupid thing!  
  
Come on….  
  
Yes, land in the pond by the shrine.  
  
Now was his chance!  
  
He leapt!  
  
He missed.  
  
Why was the wall to the outside so high?  
  
Though he was gaining in years and a bit… fat. He had the blood of a hunter. He would not give up!  
  
He had to be cool about this.  
  
He hopped onto the stone fence and strode along its path.  
  
Yes, splash around more. Pay no attention to the cat on the fence!  
  
The stupid thing had no idea.  
  
Just one good jump…  
  
Wait, why was it flying away?  
  
*SPLOOSH!*  
  
How humiliating.  
  
The neighbors called his house and his girl ran over to retrieve him.  
  
“Buyo, why on earth were you swimming in the neighbor’s pool?” she asked.  
  
That was the last time he’d ever hunt duck.


	5. The Cat and the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family cat climbs the Christmas tree...

There it was again.

The tree in the middle of the living room.

Just begging to be climbed.

He knew his family valued the tree, but his baser instincts won out

He was after all, a cat.

Gracefully, he leapt!

OOF!

Okay, so he could stand to lose a few pounds and his aim was off, but it was a start.

This year, he would surely reach the top!

He would conquer the weird house tree!

*Crack*

Oh, there went one of the odd, shiny balls.

Just a little bit more….

Victory was his!

Mer?

The top was too flimsily to hold him into place so he just… hung there.

Well, this was awkward.

Dignified though he was, he’d best call for help.

“Meow~!”

Oh good, his girl was coming into the room!

“Meow~!”

When she saw his pathetic state, she nearly dropped her cocoa.

“Mama! Buyo’s stuck in the tree again!” she called.


	6. Buyo's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, his girl was just walked out the door. Still he waited for her to come back until the very end.

The last time he saw his girl, it was like any other day during that happy time. He liked that she was home more than she had been and she no longer smelled of dog.

But one day, that changed.

One day, she hugged him close, whispered something into his ear and disappeared out the door.

He waited for her on her bed, but she did not come back.

Days passed.

Months.

Years.

His boy grew to be quite tall, but she did not come back.

Sometimes he would sneak away to the place that smelled of old bones and he would sit and stare down into the void. Her scent was there, but he was too afraid to jump down.

 He was too old to jump down.

As time went by, he spent more and more time in her room. It remained untouched since the day she disappeared.

It still smelled like her.

When he knew it was his time to die, he snuck down to the place that smelled of bones. With the last of his strength, he jumped into the void, following her scent.

He wanted to see her again.

 ***

“Huh?’

The little girl ran closer to the strange sound. When she saw what it was, she scooped it up in her arms and hurried back to her parents.

“Mama! Papa! Look!”

“What are you doing bringing home a kitten?” Papa asked.

Mama took a long hard look at the kitten.

She took it from her and held it up to eye level.

“ _Buyo_?” she whispered.

“Mew!” said the kitten.

Mama held the kitten close to her chest. “…Silly cat.”

“Buyo? Wasn’t that the name of that fat cat of yours, Kagome?”

The kitten bopped Papa on the nose with its paw.

 


End file.
